1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a login method, apparatus and system and, more particularly, to technology for automatically detecting a login field within a web environment or an application and automatically filling in the login field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a user directly enters his or her login information using a client in order to log in to a web page, he or she must memorize login information for each web page to be used.
However, a problem may arise in that such login information is easily forgotten. Furthermore, although the login information of a user is stored in a client or a server in order to perform automatic login, a problem arises in that the login information of the user is divulged if the client or server is subjected to hacking.
Therefore, there is a need for a new login service technology for minimizing the divulgence of login information without requiring a user to directly enter login information in a web page.